


Time 时光

by Alucard1771



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Angst, FOXHOUND, M/M, Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概:一些忧郁的怀旧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time 时光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385700) by [eyeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/pseuds/eyeus). 



> 作者前言：MGS4剧透注意。设定是在MGS4（后），还有MG1前等等的闪回。

**Time** **时光**

**by[eyeus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/pseuds/eyeus)**

  

—

 

   _据说“时间能治愈所有伤痕。”我并不同意。伤痕永远存在。随着时间流逝，头脑为了保护理智，会在伤口覆上疤痕组织，让疼痛减轻。但他永不消逝。_ ——萝斯·肯尼迪

 

    雪茄从那人指间掉落。温暖的烟雾从那儿飘散出来，让Snake想起它们初遇那日：他，一个紧张的愣头青；那人却是他的长官，身经百战。在白花和墓碑之间，Snake拾起雪茄，沉思着，从剩余的部分里深深吸了一口……

    ……“听说你今天的任务出了点状况。”尽管专心盯着窗外，Snake依然觉得Big Boss的独眼细细打量着他的，“我知道你是 _新来的_ ，但那样的训练属于日常。不许犯错。”

   Snake盯着家具稀少的办公室的地板，试着不要在浓重的雪茄烟雾中咳嗽。“我很紧——你是对的。是我没想清楚。”一丝热度爬上他的脸颊，他想隐藏，至少能躲过眼前这位传奇英雄人物的凝视，“但是反正没人受伤……”

   “什么？”Big Boss转过身来猛地一拍桌子，“在你认真对待自己的任务前，还得有什么人先受点伤？”

   “不！我不是这个意——”

   “长官。不， _长官_ ，你想说这个。照我了解的情况来看，这可真不像你。”

   菜鸟想象了一千种道歉的方式，但都蠢得不想，于是他保持了沉默。忽然，他的长官朝后一推，似乎露出了一个罕见的，类似微笑的表情，从办公桌后走了出来。“没事。只要你……”他走近Snake，用手臂把他困在自己和他身后的墙壁之间。

   Snake感到Big Boss的膝盖不舒服地挤压着他的两腿之间，他的心脏几乎跳出胸口。他和榜样人物最近的距离，居然近到脸对脸，一阵幼稚的冲动攫住了他：他想闭上眼睛，推开Big Boss，但在心底，他希望的正相反。

   等他再度睁开眼睛，Big Boss _依然_ 没走，而是凑得更近。“……这次别 _再_ 搞砸了，菜鸟。”他说完，嘴角咧开一抹坏笑，又加上一句，“怎么——你以为我打算吻你？”

   他脸上的热意变成了通红的颜色，Snake急切地回答：“不，长官。”他希望对方会说点什么，什么都好，比如这个交换只是个玩笑，或者这不是玩笑，但Big Boss已经转过身去，“那么，好A吧。出去，证明你无愧于你的名号……Snake。”

 

—

 

    在猎狐犬的时间一天天增多，由日变周，由周变月，轮番更替如画家手中的调色盘，而帆布却被远多于一个吻的东西浓墨重彩地强调着。第一次感到灼热的疼痛刺穿自己时Snake咬紧了牙关，死死抓着长官办公室的桌子，希望嵌进肉里的木料可以让他从疼痛中分神。他希望对方能停下，或至少慢下来，给他恢复的时间。但如果这次不做到这一步，他不知道下一次会是在何时。如果还有下一次的话。

   “不……不……”Snake喘息着，不自觉地朝年长者推送着下身，“这……很疼……”他停下话头，气喘吁吁。

   “你想停下？”Big Boss短暂地停了足够Snake插上句话的时间。

   “不……别……”Snake挣扎着想说完句子，下一记抽插却从他嘴里逼出一声呻吟。他感到一双带着手套的手定住了他的腰，准备让自己承受下一记沉重的侵入。然而那没有发生。

   “什-什么……你要……？”他的嗓音和身体一齐颤抖着。在长官面前变成流着唾液和泪水的一团糟已经很丢人了，再被认为 _能力不足_ 无疑雪上加霜。

   Big Boss在手边找到一把结实的椅子，又再度靠上桌子。他只是偏了偏脑袋：“坐上来。” 

   “……不，我不喜欢这样……”一句小心翼翼，几乎是不安的反抗。

   “慢慢来。”毫无商量的余地。

Snake按他说的做了，发现疼痛不再像刀割一般难以忍受，而是变得钝重，仿佛某种隐隐作痛的仁慈。尽管对节奏的突然变化感到困惑，他依然感谢这份微笑的善意。也许这是Big Boss的又一次随意之举，并谈不上仁慈，但Snake还是十分感激。

   后来，在这张象征着淫欲和他唯一熟知的灼热的椅子上，Snake一次又一次地被占有。从来不违背他自己的意愿，但是始终像是飞蛾扑火一般。然而，第一次被施予的小小仁慈再也没有降临……

 

—

 

   ……Snake憔悴地咳嗽着，雪茄剥削着他已经残破不堪的身体。他匆匆捕捉着吞云吐雾见残余的一点安慰，每隔几秒，记忆就会不断涌来…… 

   ……世外天国的腹地子弹横飞，Big Boss在板条箱间来回躲避，Snake已经知道他所信任的导师就是自己身陷这一状况的幕后操纵者。这种背叛让他内心翻腾着痛苦，几乎要将他击碎。然而就在他崩溃之前，Snake深深呼出一口气。他推开多年前Big Boss在办公室那次意外的感同身受的记忆，射出致命的一发子弹。

   在桑给巴尔要塞，Snake摸索着临时对付用的火焰喷射器。他鼓起勇气朝那个用机关枪压制他人喷射起来——据说那就是他的父亲。他还是个毛头菜鸟时，他曾是那么情愿对他的长官如此称呼。然而现在，他选择召集自己所有的意志力，开启火焰喷射器，再一次杀死Big Boss——通过Snake自己的双手。

   2014年，阿灵顿国家公墓的白色花瓣间，Snake忍着背痛再度下跪，并不是为了记起某些情色幻想，而是因为克隆造成的早衰。他发现新的死狐病毒取代了自己体内旧的那些，也消灭了爱国者时期的最后残余。他已经两次杀死了Big Boss。今日将是第三次。

   每一次，Snake都比前一次投入更少的情感。然而Big Boss依旧在他的记忆里，无所不在，无时不在。一次次用他的才智折损着年轻的雇佣兵。他的拥抱。他的背叛……和他的死亡。

……他们共享的雪茄散着火花，从生机勃勃逐渐熄灭，Snake把残余的部分扔进自己的烟缸。他不知道Big Boss来见他时是否知道将要面临自己的死亡。就好比他 _早知道_ 这将是他将要承受的最后一次最巨大的伤痛——永远将他封存在记忆里。他叹了口气，渴望着此后狂暴有平静的日子，合上了烟缸的盖子。

   他也希望经由死亡，Big Boss将最终逃离被他称为“自由“的牢笼。

 

 END

 

 


End file.
